Rules
by HisLittleBunny
Summary: She doesn't want to bring up Katniss because she doesn't want to hear anything that she's secretly afraid of- that Gale actually has feelings for Katniss and that he only wanted friendship with the blonde Merchant girl.


**Rules**

**AN:** Okay so once upon a time a lonely fanfiction author who happens to have blonde hair and a wild imagination was cuddling her cat and wondered about Gale and Madge and came up with this. Also I was listening to the Hunger Games inspired CD and Rules came on (best song from that album) and I was like, "This probably is about Katniss, but I want it about Madge and Gale." Yeah.

Warnings: I do not have Catching Fire (gasp) with me (a friend is borrowing it) and while I could just look up the order of events, I just wanted to write so I didn't. So while I tried to stay in order, some things are blurry. Just try to not be mean. Haha.

Thanks for understanding, Amigos.

Rated for: Sexual conduct, language and emotional distress.

Summary: She doesn't want to bring up Katniss because she doesn't want to hear anything that she's secretly afraid of- that Gale actually has feelings for Katniss and that he only wanted friendship with the blonde Merchant girl.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hunger Games or the Trilogy, although sometimes I wish I owned Josh Hutcherson. ;)

* * *

It isn't long after she hands Katniss the gold pin that Madge collapses.

Thankfully, she's made it to her room, away from her mother's prying eyes and father's sad voice.

She lays out on her bed, and tells herself not to be sad. _If anyone has the right to be sad, it's Katniss. Or her mother. Or Prim. Or… Gale._ The thought of his name sends more sobs through her body, and she isn't sure why.

She cries for two days- just as long as she'll allow herself- before getting up. Miraculously, her family talked the Peace-Keepers into letting her stay in, away from the festivity and school. Madge appreciated it, but couldn't find the words to tell her family that, so instead she keeps quiet in her room until she finally gathers enough courage to go to school.

None of her teachers say anything, and her only friend is off being prepared for death, so Madge finds her first day back to be quiet and dull. She may has well have stayed in her room, she figures.

* * *

The melancholy of every day kills her a little, inside, so when it comes time to watch the parade and the interviews, she can't help but be excited.

District 1's costumes don't surprise her. Nor do any of the other Districts, until it comes to her own. She stares in shock at Peeta and Katniss, who, days before looked so small and so ready for death. Now, they are a united flame. Burning bright for all of Panem to see and understand- _We are District 12 and you won't put out our light_. Madge feels tears burn at her eyes for her old friend- looking beautiful and intimidating and arrogant. It pleases her that the stylist was able to let her be herself on that chariot, and she's also happy that Peeta is there with her, to hold her hand.

"It must get scary, up there." She remarks to no one but herself. Mother is passed out in her room. _'Headaches.'_ Her father explained. And father… He's off at the square, making a mandatory appearance as mayor.

Madge is alone, but really, she isn't, as she reaches out and touches the screen where Katniss and Peeta's hands are joined. "Hold on tight." She warns them, as the screen flickers off. This sparks something in Madge- seeing their hands tightly entwined, and she jumps up. She runs out the door to the town square, to join a majority of the population, as they being to watch the interviews with anxious expressions.

"Did you see how_ beautiful_ she looked?" Someone remarks as Madge pushes through the audience.

"Yes, yes, who would have thought?" Another answers. Madge glares in their direction. '_I always thought_'.

She slows down when she sees a looming figure a few feet ahead of her. Gale. Tall. Dark. Handsome. Madge shakes her head- these are not the kind of thoughts to be having now. She places herself near enough to him. She wants to gauge his reaction while still keeping an eye out for her friend.

The interviews go just as well, for Madge. She sits, half-bored, as every Tribute flits by in a beautiful dress or suit. Some Tributes demand her attention- she's jealous of Glimmer, the girl from 1, who's hair falls perfectly around her breasts, and she's terrified of the hulking, silent boy from 11, Thresh. It isn't until Katniss shows up, her ruby, glittering dress shining like flame, that she feels connected.

Katniss is smiling. Teasing the camera. Twirling. Giggling. Not herself at all. _Wise strategy_. She mentally congratulates her friend. She wonders if Haymitch has told her to do that. Madge remembers who she's standing beside, and glances at the tall boy. He's engrossed, staring at the screen with everything he has, and Madge wonder's what he thought of Peeta and Katniss holding hands.

It's Peeta's turn, now, and no one is prepared for the bombshell he lets loose. He admits his love. People cry out- some with genuine tears, others with congratulatory chuckles. "Good strategy, bucko!" Some people scream.

It takes everything in Madge's willpower not to follow after Gale, who storms out of the square without a single glance back at the rest of the citizens.

* * *

It surprises Madge, the next day, when she gets a knock at the door. She is anxiously waiting for the games to start- 4 hours, 27 minutes, 10 seconds- so the knock sends her into near panic. She shoots up and answers the door, panting for breath.

She hasn't taken in a second thought to what she's wearing- a plain yellow dress with her hair loose and in her face. Usually, when answering the door, she doesn't care. This time, it's Gale, with a bucket of strawberries. "Are you… okay?" He asks, his one eyebrow creeping up his forehead.

Madge can only nod, as she stares at the bucket.

"Yeah, I um. Brought these. For your dad."

Madge nods again, and goes to get her dad's wallet. She pulls out a few coins, and trades with the hunter.

"Thanks." He says. Usually, Katniss is around to keep conversation at least _somewhat_ fluid, but Madge can't speak. Gale, taking her silence as a farewell, leaves.

She can only sigh as she plucks a strawberry and eats it, telling herself that the berries had never been sweeter.

* * *

A few days into the games, Gale appears at her stoop, again. This is even more surprising than the last visit, because she usually expects his stopovers on Sundays, or Reaping days. This, however, is a Thursday.

"Sorry to bug you, but I was out in the woods." Madge finds this apology silly, and Gale must, too, because he rolls his eyes. "I found more berries in a new spot, and didn't want them to go bad, and thought I'd ask your family if they were interested, first?"

Madge finds words this time. "Yes, I think we are interested. Let me get father." She steps out of the door frame. "Father!" She calls out.

Her dad runs to the door. "Oh, hi, Gale." He smiles at the hunter-boy.

"Hello, Mayor Undersee." Gale answers respectfully. "I was just explaining to Madge that I had an extra bucket of berries and thought you'd be interested."

Madge turns pink at the mention of her name from his dark lips. She can't help but feel this way, even when her friend could slowly be dying on the television right now.

"Well, that's kind of you to offer, Gale, but I'm afraid we don't have extra spending money at the moment." Gale's lips purse together. "But we'd love to have you for dinner, and you can take whatever leftovers you want to your family."

Gale's face softens as he considers the offer.

"We can watch… together." Madge spits out, and immediately wishes she hadn't. Gale's answer surprises her.

"Oh, alright."

* * *

Dinner isn't so bad. Madge is thankful that Gale seems to have picked up on manners somewhere, and while the gruesome games put a damper on the meal, he brings out an inner-charmer she was never aware of. He talks about everything with the Undersee's- from politics to school work. He tells funny jokes, and he opens up like she's never noticed before. She supposes it has to do with their gift to him- a whole turkey and heaping bowls of different kinds of vegetables and grains.

She turns to the television, watching Katniss sleep and Claudius discuss her, along with Caeser. "She really is a winner, isn't she?" They croon. Madge can't help but notice the slight smirk that appears on Gale's face, and tries to ignore it and the feelings it creates within her.

"Thanks so much for the meal, Mr. Undersee." Gale says, and her father smiles.

"You just go take care of that pretty little Primrose."

Madge smiles at her father. She had told him about Prim and Katniss's family life. He did what he could to help out, but purposefully aiding could be looked down upon, so he used secondary methods.

"Will do, sir." Gale nods, but before he leaves, he grabs Madge's hand. "I really appreciate you watching out for Katniss." He tells her.

Madge nods. "Of course."

With that, Gale lets go and walks out, leaving Madge feeling conflicted as a cannon booms on the screen behind them.

* * *

Gale doesn't appear again until after Katniss and Peeta reunite on the Games. One kiss sends him into a tornado of fury, and he appears at her doorstep, shaking.

"Is it true?" He asks, his voice menacing.

Madge knows not to play dumb. "I don't know. She never talked about him to me. And as far as I'm concerned, she never talked _to_ him before this."

Gale mollifies a little, but stares at Madge. "As long as it gets her home."

Madge sits down on her sofa, and pats the seat next to her. "She could really win this, you know."

"No, she _will_ win this." Gale snaps, but still takes the seat.

The two sit in silence for hours, before it is midnight. Neither of the two are tired. The second time Peeta and Katniss kiss, Gale's fist clenches, and Madge reaches out to unfurl it. Since then, they remained in that position, which makes her heart flutter.

"I should probably get going. Your family is going to wonder…" Gale states, shooting up. The 'star-crossed lovers of District 12' are now sleeping, and any upcoming doom is, for the moment, set aside.

"My family won't care." Madge slips out before realizing. She blushes. Gale stares at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She tries to cover up her blunder and gestures him to the door. He's about to speak, when she turns away and heads to her room.

* * *

After school that next day, Madge finds herself walking with Gale to her house. He didn't ask, or even tell her, but just walked beside her. They arrive and he watches as she pulls a key from her pocket and unlocks the door. "No one is home." She explains.

"At my house, you knock on the door, and three feet come pounding to come open it." Gale chuckles.

"I wish I had siblings." Madge sighs, as they walk to the living room, to take their places on her sofa.

During school, the Games had not looked good for District 12. Peeta's wound had developed blood poisoning, and Katniss had no idea how to make it better. Madge wished it hadn't been so long into the games- for she would have sent medication easily then. Now, it would easily cost her the house just to pay for half the necessary medicine.

Gale doesn't answer, but nods towards the screen. Katniss is still fretting over Peeta, so the screen is now showing Clove and Cato. They appear to be fighting.

"I say we just go get the little bitch." Clove snarls. Cato glares at her.

"Are you stupid?" Cato's voice is dripping with acid. "All it takes it two arrows and we're both down."

Clove shakes her head. "I throw knives just as fast…" Cato cuts her off with a roar.

"And she's protecting lover-boy, and I'm sure she'd do anything to keep him safe! Just shut up and wait. Jesus Christ."

Clove appears hurt, but storms off, throwing knives wildly at trees. It appears random, but at close examination, one can see all the critters and bugs she's pinned- some struggling to get free, others hanging in death.

It's an eerie sight, and Madge shakes slightly. Gale glances at her, and simply reaches his hand out to her. She takes it, gladly.

* * *

Hours pass before the announcement is made- that there will be a Feast.

Gale cries out, "Don't do it, Catnip!" Madge stares at him curiously, but doesn't offer her opinion, which is that Katniss _should_ go, because she needs to save Peeta if she wants to win.

Just then, a parachute floats down, and Madge holds her breath. _Maybe a rich sponsor felt generous…_ She guessed.

However, it's just a portion of sleeping syrup, which she calculates quickly what it's meant for, as Peeta was having the same reaction that Gale did.

"She's going to use that on Peeta, and then go to the Feast." Madge bursts, unable to hold back.

Gale just stares at her like she's grown a third ear. "She better not."

"It's what Haymitch wants." Madge argues.

Gale is about to retort when he watches Katniss grind up berries and mix it with the syrup. He almost tears up as Katniss spoon-feeds the mixture to Peeta, and lets out a sob as she kisses him goodbye.

For the next two hours, Gale has never been tenser. He is entranced by the proceedings- from District 5 grabbing her bag, to the fight between Clove and Katniss, to Katniss plunging the needle into Peeta's leg, he doesn't stop watching. Only when she wakes up again and Peeta fixes her brow does Gale relax.

Madge doesn't want to tell him this, but her hand is numb from his squeezing.

* * *

When Katniss and Peeta win the games, half the town doesn't want to believe it. The few minutes before Claudius makes his announcement of the _two_ winners of the 74th games, no one is breathing. At least, Gale isn't. Madge knows this because they are sitting together, on her couch.

He is holding his breath, and she's certain he's wondering the same as her- _Is he going to kill her? Will she kill him? Are they actually going to commit suicide?_ She silently begs Gale to breathe, all the while her own breath is evading her.

Claudius, dependable Claudius, saves the town from certain suffocation by letting the two win together, and Madge jumps from the noise. Everything is loud now- the townspeople are all screaming and Madge hears Gale exhale with relief. He turns to her, and pulls her into a hug.

Madge sinks into it and she is surprised to feel her eyes dampen. She's crying.

* * *

Post-Games Katniss is almost the same as Pre-Games Katniss, and this worries Madge.

She seems completely unaffected over everything that has happened, and aside from looking healthier and fuller, she still sets her face with an apathetic mask. She doesn't talk to anyone about it, not even Prim, and hasn't spoken to Peeta since they arrived.

Madge doesn't know what to make of it all, and it worries her.

She is certainly happy that her friend hasn't succumbed to alcohol, or other drugs, like some tributes have, and even more glad that Katniss hasn't been threatening people in panicked rages.

However, she is positive that Katniss should be feeling _something_, and her lack of care makes Madge tremor with nerves.

There is also a small, selfish part of Madge that worries about the 'Star Crossed Lovers of District 12' not speaking. This means that Katniss can go back to Gale and they can live happily ever after.

Madge knows what is best- that Seam people stick together, as do Merchants, but she thought this would open a door for inter-communal dating, and that no one would say anything to her about going for Gale (the very thought makes her blush as bright as the strawberries) if the first tributes in twenty years were dating- and from different classes!

She's also very worried about Gale forgetting all about her and her comfy couches, the reassuring hand squeezes and meaningful looks. Maybe these were all only significant in Madge's mind, but she doesn't care.

* * *

She is the first to find out about Gale's whipping- even before Katniss- and sees the damage before his best friend does. She runs, quickly, to her home, and snatches some of her mother's stores of medicines. "Do you mind, mother? It's Gale."

Her mother's brow furrows- she's already taken her share of medication and is preparing for a nap, but she nods. "Gale. That nice hunter boy. Take them." Her mother doesn't ask what they're for, and Madge is grateful as she slips out the door and back down to town square.

Fortunately, the whipping's done, but this also means she has no idea where Gale is. She walks around, hopelessly, avoiding glancing to the blood on the snow. She sees Darius, knocked out in the snow, still, and makes to move him when an older woman approaches. Madge vaguely recognizes her.

"Lemme take care o' him, sweetness." The woman says, her voice gruff but her words soothing. "Whaddavya got there?" The woman gestures to the medicine.

"It's for Gale." Madge says simply.

The woman nods. "He's up at the Everdeen's. Katniss's momma knows what she's doin'… But I'm sure they wouldn' mind the meds."

"Thanks." Madge says simply, and takes off for the Seam. She's only been around a few times, so it takes her an hour before she finds Katniss's house. It's the same as the ones around it- small and dirty. She barely notices the dark and the cold as she marches to the little shack.

Giving over the medicine is easy, but when it comes to forming words, she finds she can't. She lets her mouth do the work as she spies Gale sprawled out over the table. Katniss's tone is suspicious, but Madge doesn't register, as she sprints out the door as quickly as she can, and runs home.

The tears that drip down this time don't confuse her, as she is well aware that Gale is in a lot of pain, and it could very well be her fault.

_If only I hadn't encouraged him to continue hunting by offering payment in exchange for his illegal activities… _

Madge shakes her head. _No more pity-parties. Go to your room. Sleep. Tomorrow will be better_.

* * *

It is a few weeks before Gale comes to visit her again.

"Hi." He says, after she answers the door. It has been awhile, but she doesn't know what else to say except "Hi," back.

"Sorry… I've been... healing." He tells her. His face is flushed with… what? Exertion? Happiness? Anger? Madge isn't sure.

Madge nods, but doesn't say anything else. She's usually more silent in their exchanges.

"Katni- They told me you were the one to give me the medicine." He offers. His refusal to say Katniss's name confuses Madge, but she focuses on the task at hand.

"Yes." She answers truthfully, turning her head away to hide the blush.

"I appreciate it. Here's your payment." He tells her, gesturing over his shoulder. In the yard, there is a perfect deer, lying slain in the snow. "Strawberries are all dead this time of year, and I figured your dad would appreciate something nice to eat."

"You didn't have to. Especially after…" She trails off.

"It's fine. I needed to get out of the house. You know how I said about siblings never getting out of your business?" Gale asks. "Well, imagine that times ten. They're always checkin' on me."

His slightly slower Seam accent made Madge swoon, a little, but she tried not to let it affect her.

"Would you like to come in?" She offers. Gale looks like he's about to reject her offer, but surprises her.

"Yeah, sure."

Madge isn't sure what they're going to do, or even talk about. Before, they had the Games to unite them, a solid force desperately rooting for Katniss. Now, they've got nothing. She knows what everyone else is talking about- Katniss and Peeta's events on the Victory tour. Never once has one been so scandalous and exciting. Madge rationalizes that it has to do with having two victors who are also in love.

Katniss and Peeta had been resuming their romance for the crowds. Madge was curious about this- it was obvious at this point that Peeta harbored feelings for the huntress, but why would Katniss continue it? It wasn't as if they were still fighting for their lives and using what strategies they could. Katniss is free; she can do she wants. Madge barely remembers the time Katniss came to visit- it was right after the tour and Katniss barely spoke to her. Madge desperately wanted to ask about her and Peeta- even more so about her and Gale- but couldn't find the courage.

Madge doesn't say any of this as she sits in silence with Gale. She doesn't want to bring up Katniss because she doesn't want to hear anything that she's secretly afraid of- that Gale actually has feelings for Katniss and that he only wanted friendship with the blonde Merchant girl. Besides, Gale seems to be angry at Katniss. He's avoiding using her name and just the fact that he's _visiting _Madge while Katniss is in town is enough of a hint for Madge.

"So, how have you been?" He asks her.

"Good. Father's been busier lately. For the first time, we have two victors, and they're both from District 12!" Madge explains, as if Gale doesn't know, and mentally hits herself over the head. "So reporters are always following him around."

"Really up his ass, huh?" Gale asks.

Madge gasps. She isn't used to cussing. "I suppose." She stifles out an answer.

Gale is laughing. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend." Madge speaks stiffly, running a hand through her hair and feeling about two inches tall. Of _course_ Gale curses. He's _older_ and _tougher_ and all of this makes her look down on her own parentage. She remembers hearing her father swear once, when she was five, and she remembers repeating it gleefully- a new word for her vocabulary.

Unfortunately, mother didn't find the new word very amusing, and from that point on, the Mayor never swore around his daughter.

"You sure? You shoulda seen your face." He chuckles, and leaned back on the couch.

"I just… I'm not used to swear words." She says, softly.

"Don't ya have ears? We go to the same school, Madge, and I know sure as hell… I mean, sure as heck I picked up most o' those colorful words from that place." His eyes search hers intensely.

Madge shifts in her seat. Obviously, the hunter hadn't paid her much attention in school. "I never talked to anyone, but Katniss, and she isn't much of a speaker, you know." Madge says. Using the other girl's name is a gamble, Madge is sure.

Gale nods, his face severe, but shortly he begins to snigger. "That's an understatement. Only time I hear that girl talk out loud is in the woods." His snickers turn into a full laugh, and Madge joins in, tickled pink that she elicited such a response from him. _He thinks I'm funny!_ She tells herself happily.

"Is it nice there?" She asks, when their laughter has calmed down.

"Yeah. Peaceful. Quiet. Free form anyone's eyes. It's nice to get away and just be what you want, without worrying what people think." Gale tells her, amiably.

"You must really love it." She remarks.

Gale's eyes bulge out. "Well, yeah! It's my hobby, something I love to do, and something that keeps my family fed at the same time. Who wouldn't love that?"

"I guess I wouldn't understand." Madge says, blushing as she remembers what he said to her the morning of the reaping. She had almost forgotten his cold words, in all the rush and emotion, but now the words are flooding back.

Gale must remember the unkind words, too, because he sighs. "I'm real sorry, Madge, for everything I said. You're a nice girl. You got me the medicine… It wouldn't have been bearable without it."

"You should thank my mother- it's hers." Madge shrugs.

"Aw geeze… I feel bad now. She probably needs it more than I did." Gale looks nervous.

"Don't worry about it." Madge peers around. "To be honest, I don't think she needs the medicine at all."

"Why do you say that?"

Madge picks at the couch below them, running her long nails over its soft blue exterior. "She's just constantly lying in bed. Sick with 'headaches' my father tells me. She only comes out for meals and special occasions."

"Sounds like she's heartsick." Gale tells Madge.

"She still doesn't need any medication." Madge counters.

The two sit in silence for a few minutes.

"You're real passionate about that, aren't you, Madge?" Gale asks.

"About what?"

"Your mom taking the medicine. It bugs you, am I wrong?"

Madge shrugs. "I suppose. She just doesn't need it. You did."

"This isn't just about me, though." Gale tells her, and Madge feels her face heat up.

"Can we change the subject?"

Gale lifts his hands in surrender. "Sure. I'm sorry. I just wanted to figure out what's finally got you fired up. You always seem so calm and quiet."

Madge doesn't say anything back, and she knows she's only furthering his point. After that observation, though, she isn't sure what to say.

"See?" he says. Madge looks at him, their eyes meeting. His are so beautiful, she notes. Gray, the same as Katniss, but deeper. Bigger, maybe. With flecks of light (is it green? Blue?) color shading them, they open up to her.

Gale's eyes soften, and his lids close slightly. His mouth twitches, which gives Madge the confidence she needs.

"Madge…" he whispers, as she leans forward and catches his mouth in a delicate kiss

The two stay like that, hands at their own sides, lips pressed together chastely. She only pulls away when his hand touches her side, which pushes her into reality.

"I'm sorry." She tells him. Gale shakes his head.

"No! No… I just didn't know…" He tells her, and rakes his hand through his hair. Black and smooth- Madge desperately wants to run her hand through it, too.

"It's okay." She responds.

Gale takes her hand in his. "I just… You're really pretty, Madge, but I don't wanna lead you on. Honestly… I don't know what's goin' on inside my head." Madge doesn't say anything, but stares at their hands, his forming a cradle around hers. "I'll keep coming to visit you- nothing has to change, but I dunno about any more of that. Not until I know what's going on, okay?" Madge nods, and Gale gets up to leave. "I'll see ya later."

Madge is ashamed, as it appears that Gale couldn't stand another second in her company.

The shower doesn't go hot enough for her, nor does the soap cleanse her enough, to wash the shame off her body that night.

* * *

Madge is certain their next few encounters will be awkward. They always are on the television shows, the silly ones that the Capitol makes for entertainment, where people's biggest problems seem to be rejection and infidelity. _If only_… Madge would tell herself, remembering the deadly Quarter Quell coming up.

However, she's surprised by President Snow's announcement that the reaping pool would consist of those who had already been reaped. She knows immediately what this means for Katniss, and begins to cry, when the door shakes so hard that it almost knocks off its hinges. She opens it while simultaneously wiping away her tears.

"She can't win two times," is the first thing Gale tells her, his voice thick with tears.

"I know." Madge answers and he pulls her close for a hug. The two stand there for two minutes, sobbing into each other, before Gale pulls away.

"I'm so sorry to do this." He automatically tells her. Madge shrugs it off.

"Then I'm sorry, too." She tells him. Gale leans in for another hug, his scent so… refreshing. He smells like pine and coal all at once, and Madge sighs.

Gale pulls away, and his eyes are searching hers for a reaction.

When Madge doesn't do anything to pull away, he leans forward slowly. She closes her eyes and feels their second kiss possess her. He tastes like burnt bread, and she savors it as her tongue slides into his mouth. He'd already deepened the kiss at this point, his mouth obviously more experienced than her own. The two stand, kissing, for a while. Madge feels it is eternities before he pulls away.

"That was… wow." Gale tells her. "I know I said I wanted to clear my head up, but I couldn't… You were the only one I could turn to. I hope you aren't angry at me."

"Gale, I could never be angry at you." She tells him, touching his cheek softly with her hand.

Gale smiles. "Thanks. For being here."

"Well, it is my house…" Madge starts, as if to make a joke and Gale rewards her with a chuckle.

"Can we… Can I kiss you again?" Gale asks. "I know it might seem like too much- especially since I don't know what it means, but it made me feel…"

"Good?" Madge answers for him. Gale nods, and Madge can't help but smile and reach up for another kiss.

The two keep kissing until she finds herself on his lap, and he on the sofa they'd spent so much time with each other on.

"We should probably stop." She pulls back and tells him. His kisses are only getting more and more heated. "My father might walk in."

Gale's eyes go wide and he pulls back, letting her fix her appearance. She notices her dress is slightly rumpled, and pulled up a bit to her upper thighs. "Goodness." She murmurs under her breath.

The truth is her father wouldn't be back for hours. Madge and Gale could have remained intertwined for the rest of the night on that couch, but Madge was scared. She had no idea what to do- her first kiss had been with this boy a few days ago, and now they were making out all over her couch.

What was next? Madge had no idea.

"Well, at least one of us had their heads screwed on." Gale says, and then lets out a low whistle. "I feel like such a creep."

"Please don't." Madge says, but doesn't explain. Gale shakes his head.

"I'd better go check on Katniss. She's probably freaking out, and here I am, kissing her friend…"

Madge breaks a little inside. Not because he's talking about Katniss and referring to Madge as 'Katniss's friend', but because she feels like the most selfish girl on the planet.

"I can come, too…" She starts, but Gale shakes his head.

"Nah, it's bound to be messy. I'll see you later, Madge." He tells her, and leans forward. He gives her a chaste kiss on the lips and then hurries off out the door.

This time, Madge feels less shamed when she goes to shower.

* * *

Gale spends a lot of time over at the Undersee home, and while there is much less kissing going on than Madge secretly wished, she is pleased. She knows Katniss is busy with training, and she's busy with Peeta and Haymitch, so Gale needs a distraction. That distraction is Madge.

At first, they sit around watching television together and making fun of the Capitol's latest fashion. They seem to have taken Katniss's mockingjay pin to the extreme- everyone decorating their clothes and bodies with little golden birds. One person even wore a full gold bird suit. Gale laughed out loud at that, while Madge offered sympathetic explanations.

The two get closer as the reaping approaches, and while Madge worries about her friend, she knows that the rest of the town feels the same ease that she does- that no one except the Everdeen's and the Mellark's had to worry about their children this year. It is a terrible truth.

Gale and Madge grow so close that she leads him into her bedroom one day, after he asks to see it. "Just curious," he explains, and Madge rolls her eyes and shows him.

"It's so… neat." He remarks as they walk in. The walls are all painted a pastel yellow, and have white border. There are picture frames and little sculptures lining the shelves on the walls, and her bed is perfectly made, just how she likes it.

She almost flinches when Gale flings himself across it. "It's so comfy! And big! You know, this is twice the size of my bed, and I gotta share it with Rory and Vick…"

"Rory and Vick? Those are your brothers?" Madge asks, still watching from the side of the room as Gale lays on her bed.

"Yup. Couple o' trouble makers. And Posy, too. Lord, I love her."

Madge, who has never met any of the Hawthorne clan, nods along.

"Why are you just standing there?" Gale asks. Madge shrugs. "Well, c'mere! It's your bed."

"Okay." She walks slowly to the bed, and primly sits on the edge of it. Her ankles crossed, and her hands twisted in her lap.

"You look nervous." Gale tells her.

Madge shrugs. "Maybe I am."

"Do you want to leave your room?" Gale asks.

"No, it's fine." She tells him, and makes a conscious effort to relax herself. "Better?"

Gale laughs at her, and grabs her arm and pulls her down with him. They're lying side by side, looking into each other's eyes.

"I never thought I could be happy after I realized she was going in, again." Gale tells her.

"I'm glad you're happy." Madge tells him, and he kisses her again.

This time, she feels freer. She feels him roll on top of her, but she doesn't say anything. Her hands wrap around his neck and play with his hair. Gale sighs and deepens the kiss, and Madge feels her eyes sting with tears of happiness.

They keep kissing, this time, and she doesn't stop him when he runs his hand across her chest. She isn't _dumb_, she knows what boys like to touch and look at, so she lets him stroke her breasts. Gale pulls his lips away from hers to watch his hands on her and groans out her name.

Madge blushes but a smile is present on her face.

They continue this- groping and kissing- for a while until Gale pulls away.

"Tomorrow is the reaping." He says aloud. Madge nods with him. "I wish I could…"

Madge doesn't know what Gale wishes, so she just kisses him again, lightly, and Gale returns it for a few minutes before getting up.

"I'd better get home to see how the kids are."

"Okay." Madge gets up to walk Gale to the door.

When they reach the destination, Gale turns to her. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just like kissing you." He is surprisingly straightforward.

Madge takes his courageousness and pushes forward with a strong answer. "I'm just a little unsure of all of this."

"I understand. I'll see you later."

Madge nods, and closes the door after Gale. She walks back to their couch (it's been dubbed that since their first kiss) and sits down to think.

She still is unaware of where Gale stands with Katniss. Does he love her? Hate her? Care for her? Madge isn't sure. She knows Gale cares for _her_ though. His kisses tell her that much. And today…

Madge can't believe the feelings she's having, the thoughts. She knows what it means. She knows what Gale has done to her, and she shakes with excitement.

Her body is screaming for more contact with him, but she withholds. She, instead, goes off to take a nap and try to get her mind focused on other things.

Instead, her brain is plagued with thoughts of him, touching her and kissing her and making her feel good.

* * *

The reaping keeps Gale away for the next few days, but after the interview that Peeta gives, she almost expects his knock at her door.

"Gale!" She exclaims as she takes in his appearance.

"She can't be… She really isn't…" Gale stutters as he stumbles into her home. Once again, Madge's parents are absent, so she isn't worried about consequences.

"I don't know." Madge answers, honestly.

Gale is shaking. "I just can't believe… I thought…" He can't form sentences.

Madge walks Gale to her room. He isn't speaking, now, so she sets him down on her bed, and lays him back. She crawls up next to him and lies by his side, running her hand through her hair like she'd always wanted to.

"Madge…" Gale starts. "I don't know what to think."

"Don't think." She tells him, and then climbs on top of him to kiss him.

At first, Gale doesn't react, but when Madge keeps kissing, he responds. Their kiss deepens and she feels him grow hard beneath her. She has never felt it before, and gasps.

Gale asks her what's wrong, but she doesn't answer. She just keeps kissing and kissing him until her lips feel numb. Then she sits back on her heels, resting on his hard length, and pulls her dress off. Gale stares in wonder at her- she wants to blush because all she has on is a bra and underwear but she's gotten this far. She can't go back.

Gale reaches out and drags a hand across her stomach and lets it glide behind her back. She arches her chest forward and Gale sighs. "You are beautiful."

He flips her over so he's on top, now and strips himself of his shirt. Madge leans forward and kisses his chest, feeling his heart beat under her lips.

"Feels so good." He says, as he pushes his hips into hers. She's humming into his chest, and not sure what to do, so she just lets him do the work.

"Have you done this… before?" Madge asks.

Gale shakes his head. He gets off the bed for a second, and takes his pants off. He climbs back onto the bed with Madge and resumes kissing her. This time, it's more gentle, but still passionate.

She feels his hands running across her bra, so she reaches back for him and pulls it off. Gale immediately starts kissing and licking her breasts. Madge has no idea what any of this means but she knows it feels good, so she instinctually pushes his head closer to her. He chuckles.

"Like this?" He asks. She doesn't answer but a moan squeaks out. He laughs again and kisses lower. When he reaches the line of her underwear, he looks up into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nods and reaches down to pull her panties off herself. Gale makes a little throaty growl and pulls himself up to her mouth to kiss her. They kiss for a little before Madge gets impatient and tugs at his boxers. Gale takes her hint and pulls them down, leaving the duo completely naked together.

She isn't expecting the pain, but she doesn't care. She kisses Gale and he kisses her and she wishes so badly she could tell him she loves him but she keeps pushing and rolling and kissing until she feels him relax on top of her and he's moaning her name and she can't help but giggle.

They fall asleep together, but sometime in the morning before she wakes up, he leaves. She wakes up to a cold bed and a slightly broken heart.

* * *

Katniss enters the Games again, only this time, Gale won't watch it with her.

Madge wishes he would. She needs someone to digest it all with her- the sudden, immaculate killings. Peeta's almost death. The alliances. She almost can't take it all, and she desperately wishes he would talk to her about it.

He refuses to watch, so this means the only time Madge isn't glued to the screen is when Gale is around.

And when he's around, they're fucking.

Madge doesn't want to call it that, at first. At first, it's _making love_. Because, she swears, he loves her during this. But his denial to stay in bed with her after- whether it's retreating during the day or scurrying off in the night- makes it clear for Madge.

She still lets him come over, and she still lets him between her legs and she isn't sure why. She lets him kiss her softly.

One day, Gale walks in on her without knocking, and she's scandalized to be caught watching the Games, as though she were cheating and not doing something mandated by the Capitol.

"Nice shit you're watching." He tells her, and plops on the couch.

She makes to turn it off, but something happens. A flash of light strikes the screen as an arrow shoots across, and the screen goes fuzzy. Blank.

"What the fuck…" Gale starts, but Madge doesn't say anything. She presses the button on the remote again and again. When nothing happens, she runs to the television in the dining room and tries to make it work. None of the t.v.s are.

"They're all off." She finally tells Gale.

Gale nods, and slowly rises from his place on the couch. Madge is standing in the doorway of their living room, watching him walk to her. She feels her head tilt up with every step he makes, so she's still making eye-contact with the man she loves.

"What now?" She asks, her voice almost a whisper.

"What do you think?" he asks, and he picks her up bridal-style and carries her to her bedroom.

He lays her on the bed with her body at a ninety-degree angle- her feet flat on the ground and her stomach on the bed, the edge pressing into her hips. Gale rubs his hands across her bottom and she feels her face flush.

"What are you doing?" She asks, her voice slightly muffled from her face being pushed down onto the mattress.

Gale doesn't answer, but lifts her dress up and pulls her panties down.

"Do you love me, Gale?" Madge asks, fear in her voice as he slowly pushes into her. Once again, no answer comes as he pushes in and out.

Usually, Gale tries to make sure she cums with him. She is pleased with that arrangement- it means he at least cares. But this time, he just thrusts and thrusts until he's done, and collapsed on top of her, his chest on her back, his breath in her ear.

"No, Madge." He whispers, before pulling out and walking away.

Madge doesn't move from her shameful spot until she hears the door close, signifying his leave. Only then does she get up and clean herself off. She doesn't cry.

* * *

Rumors of riots are spreading, and Madge is excited. She knows it'll only be a matter of time before District 12 uproars, and then the Capitol will have nothing to do but grant every district their wishes. Life will be good again, she is sure of it.

It takes a few days before Gale comes back to Madge's; a flower in his hand. He kisses her full on the mouth before apologizing and handing her the flower.

"I'm so sorry." He tells her. "We gotta go, though. I'm taking you with me. You, me, the kids… We're running."

Madge looks at him. "Why?"

"Because it's the end of our district. People are going to rebel and we gotta go. It's only going to get worse."

"Worse? What do you mean worse? This is a good thing."

Gale pauses, takes a deep breath, and then resumes. "I don't think you understand- people are _dying_ and people will keep dying."

"I thought you weren't scared, Gale." She counters.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Madge."

Madge laughs.

"What?" Gale asks.

"I just find it funny that you are, all of the sudden, about _hurting_ me."

"I do care, Madge."

"Didn't seem that way when you were picturing Katniss when you were fucking me!" She shouts at him.

Gale is taken back. "What?"

"You know what I mean, Gale. You didn't even pretend to enjoy being with me. All you could think about was your precious Katniss. Well, I have news for you- she's fucking Peeta! They're in love! And they could both be dead right now- either way, she doesn't give a shit about you, Gale!" Madge is screaming.

"Shut the fuck up, Madge!" Gale bellows back. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Gale. Now leave."

Gale stands there, stubborn, but Madge shoves him. "Go the fuck away!" She shoves him, again, and then slams the door in his face.

She watches out the window as Gale leaves, disappearing. She assumes he's going to get his family. She assumes he's running, like he wanted her to do with him.

* * *

It's a few days before the rebellions start.

Madge is pleased, until she hears her father crying in his office with her mother standing by him.

"It's not… we're not… District 12 will be no more in less than a half-hour." He is sobbing. Her mother stands there, solidly. Madge watches it happen with sadness etching her thoughts.

She isn't sure what her father means, at first, but when the first whistle of bombs echo in her ears, she knows what he means.

And when it gets hot, really hot, she slowly remembers the flushings of heat that Gale once made her feel.

* * *

And she relaxes into death.

* * *

**AN: **I typically don't write such dark stuff. I don't know what got into me, sheesh. I guess from here the story takes off- kind of explains Gale being a bit of an antagonist in the last book? Not sure. Hope you liked it. I dunno how I feel about it, yet. Review nicely, kiddos. :)


End file.
